The Chosen One
by Boozinha Luthor
Summary: Se o destino te colocasse diante de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki e o seu coração fosse obrigado a fazer uma escolha? E se no fim a decisão não tivesse quer ser sua?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ninguém me pertence, os direitos de Supernatural, de Smallville, de The Vampire Diaries ou de qualquer obra aqui relacionada pertence aos seus criadores e canais de exibição. E não, eu não ganho $ com isso, só diversão

**Classificação/Censura:** NC-17 (pela linguaguem e insinuações de cunho sexual)

**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia, Drama / Real Person

Personagens: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Megan Robinson, Melinda Johnson, Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum (entre outros)

Sinopse: Se o destino te colocasse diante de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki e o seu coração fosse obrigado a fazer uma escolha impossível o que você faria? E se no final a decisão não tivesse quer ser sua? Afinal todo mundo merece um final feliz, mesmo que seja um não ortodoxo.

**Observações:** A idéia pra essa fic surgiu de tanto ler fanfics por ai e do fato de que eu não tenho um Winchester favorito ou um ator/protagonista favorito de SPN porque eu não consigo escolher entre eles.

Quanto à censura, bem eles são adultos e solteiros, e sexo é uma coisa que acontece na vida das pessoas, e eu ainda não sei o quanto explícito vai ser.

Originalmente postada no Orkut em - 01/09/2010

**Capítulo 1 - Wake up on shine!**

O sol entrava pela janela iluminado todo o quarto. Era uma linda manhã de verão em Los Angeles.

Na cama de mogno no centro do quarto alguém se mexe.

A porta abre em um forte estrondo e alguém pula na cama.

- Bom dia dorminhoca!

- Ah... quê ?

- Vamos lá Meggie tá um dia lindo!

- Sai já daqui seu mostro do bom humor, é sábado poxa, eu quero dormir!

- Percebi mais você vai dormir até segunda de manhã se eu deixar!

- A idéia geral era essa, Mel. Se você for embora agora eu acho que consigo dormir de novo.

- Nada disso, levanta Meg. Disse Melinda puxando os lençóis da cama.

- Nossa como você é chata.

- Megan Elisabeth Robinson quer fazer o favor de levantar já dessa cama!

- Tá bom Melinda Christine Johnson.

- Até que enfim.

- Posso saber a que se deve essa explosão de bom humor a essa hora da madrugada?

- Verão em L.A e pra sua informação são 09h30min.

- De uma manhã de sábado, o que pra mim é madrugada.

- Você ouviu a parte do verão em Los Angeles?

- Aham...

- Poxa Meg, um pouquinho de animação seria bem vinda!

- Tá, mais eu não consigo me animar antes de um banho seguido por um café.

- Eu cuido do café enquanto você toma banho.

Melinda saiu da cama, saiu do quarto e foi indo em direção a cozinha. Megan continuou deitada.

- Meg, banho. Já! - a amiga gritou do corredor.

- Tô indo... Mãe!

Contrariada mas sorrindo ela se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro.

Assim que abriu a porta do banheiro Meg foi assaltada pelo delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

- Hum ... Café! - disse ela com água na boca.

O cheiro estava tão irresistível que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de se vestir e foi tomar café da manhã só de robe mesmo.

- Nossa Mel, que cheirinho bom!

- Que bom que você gostou, esse perfume novo custou uma fortuna!

- Haha, parece que alguém acordou mesmo de bom humor.

- E como não estar? Eu estou de FÉRIAS em L.A com a minha melhor amiga, melhor que isso só se eu encontrar o amor da minha vida!

- Você definitivamente me espanta Mel.

- Não sei o que a Srta. quer dizer com isso.

- Será que agente pode conversar depois, eu tô no meu momento sagrado.

- Ah eu tinha me esquecido, vai lá Garfield.

- Boba! - disse Meg mostrando a língua pra amiga.

- Chata! - respondeu Mel fazendo o mesmo gesto.

Depois disso claro as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Realmente as duas tinham razões para estarem de bom humor, afinal estavam juntas e de férias e o verão prometia ser pura diversão e romance.

- Então Susie Sunshine o que faremos nessa manhã gloriosa? Perguntou Meg, já na metade da segunda xícara de café.

- Bom Shirley Temple, nós vamos fazer compras.

- Esse brilho nos seus olhos... Sabia que não era por acaso.

- Deixa de ser chata vai... Há quanto tempo você não leva o seu cartão de crédito para dar uma voltinha hein?

- Meses... Eu nem me lembro à última roupa que eu comprei.

- Dolce & Gabbana, preto, tomara-que-caia.

- Nossa Mel que memória essa sua hein!

- Você comprou pra festa do 100º episódio de Supernatural.

- Oh, essa festa.

- Ai Meg desculpa.

- Tá tudo bem, eu já superei.

- Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto, foi sem querer.

- Eu sei, eu não tô brava com você Mel, então relaxa.

- É eu acho que todo esse bom humor, diminuiu consideravelmente a minha sensibilidade.

- Mel, esquece isso tá, o Jonathan é passado.

- Você tem razão, vamos aproveitar as férias e só pensar em coisas boas.

- Você estava falando sobre compras... - disse Meg sorrindo

- Hum ... agora sim, essa a Meg que eu conheço, feliz,alegre e pra cima !

- Depois de três cafés Mel, nem a Lady Gaga é mais radiante do que eu !

As duas amigas caíram na gargalhada e com esse comentário espirituoso de Meg elas foram se trocar pra uma manhã de compras na Rodeo Drive.

N/A: eu estava com saudades dessa fic. Espero que vocÊs curtam ler como eu estou curtindo escrever!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

As duas amigas estavam ta distraídas fofocando pela calçada que não viram as duas pessoas saindo da loja da Calvin Kline.

- Ai, me desculpa, eu não te vi ... – disse Melinda para a calça jeans e o mocasins negros que era tudo o que ela via da outra pessoa.

- Não tá tudo bem, eu também não te vi, espera eu te ajudo com isso – respondeu a voz.

Após levantar do chão a garota teve um susto tão grande que mal sabia como respirar, diante dela estavam um dos pares de olhos verdades mais lindos que ela já tinha visto, acompanhados de um sorriso altamente encantador.

- Você está bem ?

- Aham ...

- Mesmo, porque você não parece bem ...

- Não eu estou bem Ian.

Antes que o ator pudesse esboçar alguma reação um furacão loiro apareceu.

- Hey você, larga já a minha amiga.

- O quê ? Espera, eu ...

- Relaxa Meg, tá tudo bem, esse é o ...

- Oh my, Ian Somerhalder !

- Hey cara, o que aconteceu agente tava indo pro carro e do nada você sumiu ...

- Desculpa cara, é que eu trombei na ...

- Melinda, eu me chamo Melinda Johnson e essa é a minha amiga Megan Robinson.

- Oi, muito prazer.

- Justin Hartley.

- Cara o que foi isso ?

- Efeito fangirl, vai se acostumando cara, é só o começo?

- Hey, nós não somos fangirls !

- Tá vai me dizer que não conhece o Ian da série tosca de vampiros dele?

- Hey, eu tô aqui viu e pelo menos o Damon não é uma desculpa para que eu sai por ai usando couro verde !

- Meninos, não se exaltem, nós somos fãs do trabalho de vocês, mais sem histerismos.

- Cara assume que essa coisa de vampiro é ridícula e meu uniforme era de couro sintético, então sem piadinhas sobre isso.

- Realmente é muito másculo ficar pulo de um prédio para o outro usando couro colorido, sinta-se orgulhoso do seu trabalho Hartley.

- Você tirou o de hoje pra me irritar né Somerhalder?

- E olha que eu nem tô me esforçando, te irritar é super fácil!

- Olha a conversa tá ótima mais agente tem que ir, Mel.

- Tem?

- Ué não era você que tava louca pra encontrar um Starbucks Café?

- Nossa, eu tô morrendo de vontade de tomar um Matte gelado.

- Bom bela ruiva, se você responder a minha pergunta eu te digo onde fica o Starbucks mais próximo.

- Nossa Ian, como é sutil... para de enrolar e pede o nº dela de uma vez cara !

- Justin !

- O que cara?

- Você estudou na escola de discrição de um rinoceronte?

- Não, claro que não!

- Sério, porque parece.

- Hã, Ian... Qual era mesmo a pergunta?

- Ah, como você sabia quem eu sou se você não é uma fangirl maluca?

- Não é maluca é louca. - disse Justin enquanto checava mensagens no seu celular.

- Hã é que eu ... Bom agente trabalha na CW de Nova York.

- Sério, eu nunca vi nenhuma das duas por lá.

- Agente trabalha no departamento de marketing, e não muito usual os atores irem pra lá.

- Então quer dizer que são vocês as responsáveis pelas sessões de fotos intermináveis e pelos vídeos promocionais sem noção. - disse Ian com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Melinda ficou em completo silêncio admirando aquele sorriso tão lindo quanto o seu dono. O quê obrigou Megan a responder a pergunta por ela

- Bom, nós somos uma equipe de 15 pessoas, mais... É a culpa é nossa! Desculpa por isso, encare como um mal necessário.

A carinha de desculpas de Megan foi algo entre o cômico e o humilhante, que ninguém resistiu e todos acabaram rindo.

- Nem é tão ruim assim, é só que tem dias que dá vontade de sumir.

- Tudo bem Ian, eu não conheço ninguém que goste muito, então você tá perdoado.

- Obrigado Megan, me sinto bem melhor agora.

- Cara agente precisa mesmo ir. Disse Justin visivelmente irritado.

- É, nós também. Antes que a senhorita Melinda aqui morra de fome.

- Nossa verdade, bom a loja fica no final da rua virando à esquerda.

- Obrigada, Ian.

- É, obrigada, você um amor.

- Tchau garotas, até mais.


End file.
